Welcome To My Misery
by sugarlawliet
Summary: segundo cap! soledad. ya no te tego... xq cuesta tanto olvidarte? llegó la hora de poner fin a todo esto... reviews! xD! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Woooolas! aki toe, con nuevo nick y nuevo fic (see... io era MiKoUsHi y YOuKi... uu) pro ko Youki murió (xDDD) st fic s pa eya... con mxo kriño! (t qlo mxo primita!)

S mi primer fic sobre My Chemical Romance... espero que les guste! See ya!

Xx- GeRaRd-WaY-aDdIcT -xX

**Cap. 1: Sólo Por Tí**

Las vidas de todos eran, aparentemente, normales. Gerard mantenía una relación con Bert, la cuál sólo se atrevía a mostrar frente a sus amigos más cercanos... frente a los demás le daba un poco de vergüenza...

Mikey y Frank también tenían novia. De hecho: Mikey iba a casarse en pocos meses...

Gerard estaba tirado sobre su cama, mirando el techo. No había sido un buen día. No sabía que demonios le pasaba a Bert. Últimamente estaba muy poco cariñoso y un poco distante. También estaba su hermano, agobiado por todos los problemas que conlleva preparar una boda. Y también estaba Frank... Frank y... su novia...

Hace muy poco la había conocido, y no era de su agrado, cosa que aún no lograba entender. Quizás era porque ambos amaban a un mismo hombre: Frank. Así era... Gerard se había enamorado de Frank... y Frank de Gerard. Hace un mes apróx. que se veían a escondidas. Se besaban en los baños, ascensores... camarines! todo había sido muy espontáneo. Comenzó cómo por accidente. Fue sólo un beso de juego, entre todos los del grupo. Un beso que significó algo más para Ger y Frankie. Ellos ya se habían acostado, al poco de tiempo de comenzar con aquella historia. Ger lo encontraba genial... mucho mejor que Bert...

...Bert...

Que estaría haciendo? No lo había visto en todo el día, tampoco a Frank, al que no había visto casi en una semana. Sería que todos se habían olvidado de él?

Unos suaves golpes en la ventana lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. No logró distinguir a la persona a primera vista. Sintió los golpes de nuevo... podría ser?...

había sólo una persona que llegaba muy entrada la noche a su casa y entraba por la ventana. Por eso él siempre la mantenía abierta. Pero cómo no había visto a esa persona en casi una semana...

La ventana estaba cerrada.

Cuando reparó en aquél detalle una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y corrió a abrir. Frankie lo miraba sonriente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Que tal Julieta... a llegado Romeo - Ger lo estrujó en un abrazo. Lo extrañaba tanto...- mi Ger... te extrañé...

- donde estabas... no contestabas el celular! comenzaba a preocuparme...- le reprochó Ger cómo un niño. Frankie sólo sonrió.

- me obligaron a ir... Jamia...- Ger no necesitó escuchar más. La odiaba y Frank lo sabía. Se volteó y se echó nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda a Frank- Aww Ger! no te enojes... tu preguntaste!- se acostó a su lado y abrazó al chico por la espalda.

- tú sabes que no me gusta hablar de ella... quisiera que estuvieras sólo conmigo...- se volteó y miró con ojos húmedos a Frank que le regaló una sonrisita.

- pero si estoy sólo contigo!...

- Mentira...

- terminé con Jamia... sólo por tí... ya no tendremos que hablar de ella...-a Gerard se le desencajó la mandíbula: habían terminado? lo había echo...

por él?

- lo... lo hiciste por mí?- Frank asintió, viendo con placer cómo el rostro de Gerard se iluminaba y cómo una de sus habituales sonrisas aparecía en sus labios- oh, Frank!- se aferro a su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que le había echo mucha falta. Le besó los labios y la cara completa, haciéndole saber cuanto le alegraba su regreso- te extrañé tanto mi Frankie!

- hehe... yo también Gerard... mucho...- lo besó lentamente en los labios y lo abrazó. Ambos sonreían, incapaces de alejarse el uno del otro.

Estuvieron largo rato abrazados. Cómo siempre, Gerard refugiándose en el pecho de Frank, y éste acariciándole el cabello. Ger enlazó sus piernas a las de Frank y lo besó. Frankie no se opuso. Correspondió y abrazó. Gerard besó...

y quitó.

Dos cuerpos enlazados se movían suavemente sobre la cama. Frankie sobre Gerard, susurrándole cosas al oído. Gerard sonriendo y abrazándolo con manos y piernas, sintiendo aquella increíble y maravillosa sensación que Frank le hacía sentir. Esa sensación que provocaba al salir, entrar, volver a salir... su aliento golpeando su cuello y sus dedos secando el sudor de su frente. Su labio inferior levemente hinchado por los repentinos mordiscos de su amante recorrían su cuello, sus mejillas... esos labios tan dulces y suaves...

- _te... te amo Gerard... y no me importa que estés con Bert..._

- _Yo... también te amo...aaah..._- Gerard sintió con placer cómo algo se derramaba dentro de él. Cerró los ojos. Frankie mordió su cuello con energía, provocando que le clavara las uñas en la espalda. Continuaron moviéndose uno contra otro. Aquello aún no acababa...y Gerard deseaba que no se acabara nunca. Que importaba Bert...que importaba Jamia... Que importaba si Mikey podía escuchar... Ahora nada importaba más que Frank... su Frankie...- _Frank..._- un débil gemido que se escapó de sus labios hizo que el chico lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados, humedecidos por el sudor- _te amo Frank... te amo..._-Frank se apoderó de sus labios y le dio verdadero placer. Llegó a sentir la sensación más maravillosa que se podría imaginar... quizás...

eso era lo que llamaban orgasmo?...

Frank jadeó en su cuello y paseó los dedos por su espalda, sintiendo cómo el tórax de Ger se movía incesante, tratando de recuperar el aire. Le tranquilizó besando su pecho y guiándo sus brazos a su espalda, indicándole que necesitaba un abrazo...

Eran cerca de las nueve. Mikey se levantó aún un poco adormilado, chocando varias veces contra las paredes. El timbre no paraba de sonar. Demonios. Odiaba que fueran a la casa tan temprano. Abrió la puerta sin ánimos. Bert le sonrió desde ésta.

- vaya Mikey... te desperté?

- no... es decir sí... buscas a Ger?- Mikey se rascó la cabeza. El sabía lo de Bert con Gerard. Su hermano se lo había contado. Le encantaba la confianza que éste depositaba en él.

- si... está durmiendo?- Mikey asintió, pero de todas maneras lo hizo entrar. A lo mejor a Gerard le gustaría que Bert lo despertara. Bert se dirigió al cuarto de su koibito (koibitoamante, en japonés) y golpeó suavemente. Luego sonrió. Ger tenía el sueño muy pesado, era muy difícil despertarlo. Abrió la puerta, al tiempo que Mikey se dirigía a su cuarto, para dormir algunos minutos más- Gerard...?- susurró Bert.

_**Continuará...**_

Espero q les haya gustado... U próx capitulo:

**Cap.2:Soledad**

espero que tb les guste!

See ya! (espero su review... comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, quejas, reclamos, etc...)

ko ahora se responderlos UUUU responderé tu review! xDD

(te qro prima!)

GERARD WAY TE AMO!

v

tu review x aki


	2. Cap 2 soledad

Holaz! perdón por la demora! pero aki está el sgte. cap. Espero que lo disfruten! Muxísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Ya, no lateo más, a lo q vinimos!

See Ya!

Xx- GeRaRd-WaY-aDdIcT -xX

**Cap. 2: Soledad**

No le gustó lo que vió: Gerard estaba acostado, desnudo, con su amigo... Frank. No lo soportó. Gerard era sólo suyo... seguramente Frank lo había obligado... pero... el rostro de Gerard... se veía...

... feliz...

mantenía una leve sonrisa, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Frank. A él nunca lo abrazaba... sólo se dejaba querer.

- GERARD!- gritó con voz enérgica, y casi quebrada por el llanto. Gerard se revolvió incómodo, se volteó pero no despertó. Bert se acercó y le apretó el hombro, volteándolo. Ger abrió los ojos lentamente.

- bert?- Gerard se incorporó, mirándolo con inocencia y temor. El chico no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo. Por qué no decía nada?. Gerard comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Bert cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y se fué. A Ger le dolió mucho más que no dijera nada. Hubiera preferido que lo golpeara. Que le gritara. Pero no que se fuera sin decir nada. G se puso unos shorts rápidamente y siguió a Bert, que ya casi estaba en la puerta- Bert...Bert escúchame...

- no me hables Gerard...no quiero escucharte...- G se quedó estático mirando cómo Bert se apoyaba en la puerta mirando perdidamente hacia afuera

- p-pero Bert...

- TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!- gritó mirándolo con una mirada extraña. Una mirada que no creyó ver nunca...

- por qué tanto grito!- Mikey bajó por la escalera, visiblemente enojado. Pero al ver a Gerard llorando y a Bert dedicarle una mirada tan furiosa, comprendió que algo grave pasaba- yo... yo no... Ger...-

- no importa Mikey... no merece tu compasión...- Bert miró por última vez a Ger y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Mikey abrazó a su hermano, el cuál lloraba con fuerza. Una persona los miraba desde la distancia. Había visto toda la escena sin que lograran descubrirlo. Se sintió inmesamente culpable. La persona a la que amaba había perdido todo...

por su culpa...

no creía que Gerard lo perdonara. Cuando una lágrima rodó por su cara se dió cuenta de que le importaba demasiado, y de que estaba siendo un estorbo en su vida. Se retiró al dormitorio y vió la cama revuelta. Desordenada.

Se odió a si mismo.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Gerard llamaba por séptima vez a Frank. Se había ido sin decir nada. Por qué?. Ahora, más que nunca, lo necesitaba.

- Vamos Frankie...- el teléfono marcaba ocupado. Lanzó el celular con fuerza al suelo. Se sentó en su cama, se cubrió la cara y lloró. Tenía algo en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Necesitaba a Frankie... a Bert... pero ninguno de los dos quería verlo. Sería que esa era la misión del amor? oprimir su corazón hasta hacerlo explotar de dolor... llevarse su vida en una par de lágrimas...

- oye Ger, mira esto!- Mikey entró a su cuarto con un parte de matrimonio. Pero se quedó parado en la puerta- Ger...Gerard...- avanzó para abrazar a su hermano, pero éste se puso de pie- que pasa...

- No pasa nada Mikey! nunca pasa nada...

- cómo que nada... estas llorando...

- nada Mikey... estoy bien...

- pero Ger... que te pasa! acaso ya no confías en mí? sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte sufrir...- sin querer una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- te quiero mucho Ger... y me importa lo.. lo que te pase... por favor...- Gerard trató de ignorarlo. Odiaba ver llorar a su hermanito... Salió del dormitorio y se encerró en el baño- Gerard... GERARD!- Mikey golpeó la muralla y se sentó en el suelo, llorando. Por qué era así? que era lo que había pasado... Gerard siempre confiaba plenamente en él, y le contaba todo. Así había sido desde el colegio. Y ahora... ahora lo ignoraba...

Por qué!

además...

que era ese sentimiento que lo estaba comenzando a confundir?... realmente quería a Gerard, y le preocupaba. Era esa la intención de su consciencia? apartar el verdadero amor para hacer lo correcto... dejarlo morir de a poco para que los demás fueran felices...

Gerard se mojó la cara. Continuaba llorando. Se odiaba. Odiaba a Frank, a Bert... Abrió el espejo y vió varios frascos de medicamentos...

...drogas...

ellas podían ayudarlo a olvidar todo eso... toda esa basura que él llamaba "vida"... Buscó desesperadamente algún medicamento fuerte. Botó varios frascos, hasta que encontró uno: unas pastillas para dormir bastante fuertes, que eran de su madre. Abrió el frasco con manos temblorosas y se tomó varias. Casi 10. Hace mucho tiempo que no probaba drogas. Quizás era por eso que se sentía mareado...

Sedado, recordó muchas cosas...

Se acordó de Mikey.

Mikey...

Que le pasaba con él?... ya no sólo lo quería...

quizás... lo amaba?

no... era su hermano...

quizás con todo lo que estaba pasando estaba confundiéndose.

Miró perdidamente a todos lados...

escuchó a Mikey...

-_No lo sigas haciendo! te estás muriendo Gerard... no quiero volver a verte así... hazlo por mí... por mamá..._

Él era el que lo había sacado de las drogas. Y el había jurado que nunca más se drogaría. Lo había jurado por su vida...

comenzó a llorar.

Idiota...

Estaba presenciando en vida su propia muerte...

y estaba solo...

Se miró al espejo. Tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados.

- eres despreciable...- susurró. Luego rompió el espejo. Su mano estaba llena de sangre. Recordó la vez que trató de suicidarse...

Morir... creía que era la solución.

Pero aunque muriera, su amor hacía Frank seguiría intacto...

Su corazón latía para él... y dejaba de latir cuando él se alejaba... esperando. Esperando con ansias su regreso.

Esta vez no sería así...

Todo había acabado...Salió de su casa, lentamente, aún sedado. Mikey no pudo detenerlo. Quería olvidar... olvidarse de todo...

sólo quería estar en paz...

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Frank miró por la ventana. Se sentía solo. Hacía días días? ja... sólo fueron horas...! así de rápido pasa el tiempo lejos de tí? que no hablaba con Gerard. Había terminado hace unos momentos de hablar con Jamia. Le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad. Quería volver con ella...

o no quería?

no... en realidad no...

Era la única persona que lo aceptaba a pesar de haber echo miles de tonterías.

Lo con Ger había sido una tontería...?

hizo un nuevo corte. Su muñeca sangraba.

Ese dolor lo liberaba. Le hacía olvidar toda la mierda de su vida. Lo llevaba por unos momentos lejos de todo...

Le hacía olvidar a Gerard...

Quizás él ya se había reconciliado con Bert... quién sabe... Seguramente era más feliz... Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Él siempre había querido ser parte de esa felicidad.

Un nuevo corte apareció. La ventana estaba completamente manchada. La sangre corría por sus manos. Comenzó a sentir sueño. Todo se acabaría en unos segundos...

Había echo eso antes, pero Gerard lo había "salvado"...

Pero ahora...

estaba solo...

Sonó el teléfono.

- _Jamia..._

Continuará...

Próx. Cap.: **Cap 3: Confesión**

Y? que tal? espero sus comentarios, críticas y demases.

io x ahora me largo, hasta el próx cap.!

bno chiao

Xx- GeRaRd-WaY-aDdIcT -xX


End file.
